User blog:Orbstar/Cassandra "Cassie" Newport
General Info Name: Cassandra "Cassie" Newport Age: 15 Grade: Sophmore Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Personality: Cassie is pretty crazy (see Background), and screams and cries a lot when she gets upset and doesn't get her way. Cassie has a ton of alter egos that she switches between constantly. Cassie is really unpredictable and you never know what's gonna happen with her. Background: Cassie was born in NYC. Before she was three years old she was a fairly normal girl. She would eat her food, drink her milk, play with her toys, normal kid stuff. Until one day, when her dad was driving her to pre school, Josh was texting his friend while driving, and collided with another car. Josh ws ina coma for two months, and was paralyzed from the waist down. It appeared that Cassie had not been injured after the crash, besides a couple bruises and cuts, but that was all wrong. Cassie was completely different. Now, Cassie would scream and cry constantly, and no longer knew hot to sicalize with other children. Also, Cassie began to invent alter egos. From wehn Cassie was about four to five, she acted like a cat all the time. Then after that she pretended she was Elmo from Seasme Street, and so on. Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Evangeline was requesting a divorce from Josh. Evangeline no longer saw Josh fit to be Cassie's father, due to the fact that Josh had been texting while driving with Cassie in the backseat. Evangeline won custody of Cassie, and moved to Ohio to start a new life with her daughter. Cassie's "new life" in Ohio wasn't very different from her life in NYC. Cassie continued to make alter egos, and act strange, scream, cry, and complain constantly while she was in school. Teachers found her hard to work with, and impossible to control. Then, when Cassie was in seventh grade, she walked down the hallways of school naked. Other boys took pictures of her, and posted them online. Cassie was expelled from her school. Her new school wasn;t very different. Cassie got pregnant in eigth grade after having sexual intercourse in school. Luckily, Cassie's mother managed to get Cassie to get an abortion before it was too late. Cassie was then, yet again, expelled from her school. A couple days after Cassie had been expelled from school, Evangeline recieved disturbing news. Her former husband, Josh, now had a son named Simon. Evangeline was so enraged, she forgot about her mission to find Cassie a new school and caguht a flight to NYC to yell at Josh and his new "hooker" wife. Cassie, who was in one of her alter ego days, applied to a new school: McKinley High. On her application for a transfer, she acted like her professional alter ego: White Michelle Obama. The school accepted her transfer, and notified Cassie that she would begin her classes at McKinley next month. When Evangeline returned from NYC, she was so proud of her daughter for getting into a new school. Soon, Cassie began her special ed. classes, and was doing great. She was with teachers that took care of her, and didn't get mad when she screamed or cried. Cassie heard about New Directions, and wanted to try out, but decided not to. She went to all of New Direction's concerts/performances/competitions and loved them. Then, in her sophmore year, she got the courage to audition for New Directions. Appearance: Cassie is tall and blonde, with blue eyes and long blonde hair. (Celebrity portrayer: Taylor Swift) Family Mother: Evangeline Newport Father: Josh Newport Siblings: Simon Newport (half-brother) Musical/Theatrical Preferences Preffered Genre of Music: Hip-Hop/Rap or Pop Favorite Musician: Britney Spears or Nicki Minaj Favorite Songs: I Wanna Go/Starships/Super Bass/Call Me Maybe Favortie TV Show: Family Guy Favorite Movie: Any James Bond Favorite Play: Cats Alter Egos White Michelle Obama White Michelle Obama is Cassie's professional alter ego. Cassie usually only pulls her out when she needs to act professional. Barbie Kendall Barbie Kendall is Cassie's fairly sexual alter ego. Barbie is sexy and flirty and loves boys and girls. Barbie also sings only Nicki Minaj. Cassie uses Barbie at random times, but mostly during performances to excite the judges sexually. Category:Blog posts